The techno organics guide to survilal
by Prime's sparkling
Summary: This is part of my story the kids and the allsparks. you dont want to read it if you don't wanna. but it will make you understand who the characters are.
1. 1 to 20

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he exited the hanger and into the sunshine. He spotted Oscar sitting on his own on a bench reading some stapled papers and headed over, wondering what they were.

"Hey Oscar!" he called and the nine year old jumped slightly before relaxing again, "Whach'a got there?"

"The rules," the twelve year old replied and Sam's brows frowned in confusion.

"You mean Prowl's Base rules?" his eyes widened suddenly, "he didn't add more did he?"

"No, these are our rules," the nine year old smirked slightly, "Jessie and Jacky call it the survival guide."

"Leeme see…" Sam sat down next to him on the bench and started to read the first few pages of rules.

_**THE TECHNO-ORGANIC'S GUIDE TO NEST BASE**_

_By all current techno organics_

_(Billy, Bella, Jessie, Jacky, Max, Charlie, Maria, Anna, Justin, Lizzy)_

**1: Hide all sweats from Ratchet the Hatchet.**

(He caught Charlie eating a cookie and called iron hide for help)

(They smacked the cookie out of his hand and whisked him off t o med bay)

(The look on Charlie's face when they charged at him)

(PRICELESS!)

**2: Same goes for fizzy drinks **

(Jessie inhaled some coke when he started to laugh at some joke his brother told him)

(He yelled the exact words "shit! It burns!)

(Wheeljack just had to be there to claim that fizzy drinks contained acid)

(Ratchet panicked)

(Kept them in the med bay for a week)

**3; In fact anything unhealthy!**

(Ratchet will burn it!)

(Literally!)

**4:Don't steal Ratchet's wrenches**

(He will go on a rampage)

(And then become all moody because he can't find them)

**5:Don't hide Ratchet's wrenches in the rafters.**

(He will not find them there)

**6:If it's time for your check up with Ratchet, don't bunk it!**

(_Will, Epps, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, skids, Mudflap)_

(He will hunt you down)

(And hit you)

(With a wrench)

**7: On a Monday evening, do not under any circumstances, change the channel!**

(Ratchet loves his Grey's anatomy)

(And his House)

**8: When walking down the hallways, don't suddenly laugh for no reason.**

(It annoys the bots)

(And makes them think your up to some thing)

(Ratchet will eventually drag you to the med bay for a mental test)

**9: If you value your life, do not call Ratchet the Hatchet**

(How do you think he got the name in the first place?)

**10: Do not let Ratchet watch the Discovery channel, ever!**

(Sideswipe and Sunstreaker wanted us to distract ratchet so she could repaint his quarters as a prank)

(So we told him about the different deadly deases that we can get out of nowhere)

(He didn't believe us until we showed him the channel)

(And then it took Optimus two hours to convince him that we weren't going to catch some deadly deases after he had rounded all the humans, techno-organics included and locked them in the med bay)

(We have more check ups now)

(Nobody's happy)

**11: do not let Red-Alert watch the Grudge.**

(Billy's cell phone ring tone was the grudge noise)

(We were playing hide and seek out of pure boredom)

(He was hiding under Red's desk without said 'bot knowing)  
>(When Sam called him)<p>

(Didn't end well)

**12: Do not let Wheeljack watch Phineas and Ferb.**

(He tried to build his own gelatine monster for some reason)

(It blew up)

(And got into the girls' hair)

(He's still hiding from us)

**13: Don't let any of the Autobots watch '1000 ways to die'**

(All carrots have disappeared off base)

(Carrots are no longer allowed on base)

(Justin's electronic chessboard went missing)

(He's still mopey about it)

**14: Do not let Ironhide watch the movie the punisher **

(He scares us sometimes with this wicked grin he wears afterwards)

(Also its scary how much he likes's it)

(We dread the day he watches Doomsday)

**15: Do not let Red alert watch any of the following movies:**

_**The Grudge**_ (already captioned it)

_**The ring**_ (this is cause of a prank we pulled and everyone else's sanity)

_**Paranormal activity**_ (he kept the base under lock down and refused to let anyone go to sleep)

_**Missed call**_ (again because of a prank we pulled)

_**The hills have eyes**_ (Do I even have to say it)

_**Boogie man**_ (Dear lord help us)

**16: The bee movie is not allowed on base at all**

(The twins haven't stopped bugging bumblebee since then)

(He wouldn't look at us for two days strait afterwards)

**17: Wheeljack is no longer allowed to watch the following series, movies ECT.**

_**Phineas and Ferb.**_

(Rule #12)

_**Jurassic Park**_

(Does everyone need to know how the dinobots were made?)

_**Myhtbusters**_

(Not even going to say it)

_**Brainiac **_

(He started following us around)

(When we asked him what his problem was)

(He said he was doing an observation)

(For what?)

(We don't know)

_**Kid vs. Kat**_

(He built a shrink ray)

(It blew up)

(We were all ant sized for a week)

_**Spy Kids **_

(Although we did get cool gadgets out of it)

(And no Wheeljack, we don't work for the OSS!)

_**James Bond**_

(Again we got new gadgets)

**18: If on occasion that anyone aka Galloway were to call the techno-organics half-breeds, either join them in revenge or run for the hills.**

(We will hunt him down)

(Or anyone who calls us that)

(We have tempers)

(And baseball bats)

**19: When Judy Witwicky comes over to visit, don't prank or piss her off!**

(Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Skids, Mudflap)

(They put something in her drink)

(We still think its greenies)

(It made her loopy)

(And when she came out of it)

(Alien robots or not)

(Say good-bye to your paint)

**20: When you're in trouble and you get caught by Prowl, don't made him glitch!**

(He losses his memory for like two hours)

(And when he gets it back)

(He's pissed)

Sam laughed a deep throaty laugh and asked Oscar if he could borrow the list of rules for a while. the nine year old gave it to him and he ran inside to find Lennox, who thought that the rules could also be used for Humans as well and went to make some copies.


	2. 21 to 40

Optimus prime exited his office with the mission of getting some energon in mind. As he headed towards the rec. room, he saw that a few soldiers that had walked past him were carrying a pile of stapled papers each, and it plagued his interests. He Prowl asking if any new documents had been sent out to soldiers by his orders as he did not remember agreeing to anything. When Prowl replied that nothing new had been sent out, he became curious and quickened his pace towards the rec. room where energon waited to fill his tanks, so that he could search out Major Lennox to find out what was going on. Sure enough, when he reached the rec. room, the Major was sitting on one of the couches in the human zoned area with his back facing him, but what he didn't expect was for half his Autobots to be crouching behind him, reading the papers over his shoulders. Curiosity in place, he headed over to the group and kneeled down on the man's side.

"I have noticed many of the humans on base walking around with papers like these, major Lennox," he said politely, "although I am curious to what they are."

"Oh," the major seemed to only notice the bot now and he grinned slightly before he answered, " these are the rules the kids came up with and I find some of them helpful to us as well."

The autobot leader leaned over then and scanned his optics over the list of rules:

_**THE TECHNO-ORGANIC'S GUIDE TO NEST BASE**_

_By all current techno organics_

_(Billy, Bella, Jessie, Jacky, Max, Charlie, Maria, Anna, Justin, Lizzy)_

21: and in regards to rule 16, do not suddenly yell:

_**Bee! **_

(He bashed through a wall and we landed with a cannon in our faces)

(You try explaining to Ratchet how the heat of the blaster made you look sun tanned)

_**A Bee's gonna kill me!**_

(Sam yelled this randomly after one landed on his nose)

(He whispered the A and yelled the rest)

(The bots thought he was referring to Bumblebee)

_**I'm allergic to bees!**_

(Bumblebee avoided us for three days until we could track him down and explain it to him.)

22: The following items are not allowed on base:

_**Lego **_

(Unless it's locked away in Darren's room)

_**Silly string**_

(Ironhide wasn't happy to wake up and find that one of us had sabotaged his cannon so that it shot out stick strings of colours)

(He still doesn't know who it was)

(It was revenge for making Darren cry)

_**Play dough**_

(Same as Lego)

_**Glow in the dark paint**_

(Red alert freaked out when he saw footprints in the dark on the walls and ceiling of his quarters)

(And crashed when some of the toes started the wiggle and disappear)

(Little did he know that we where hanging on the ceiling kicking our legs back and forth)

_**Ketch-up**_

(Unless you are going to eat it)__

_**Junk food**_

_**Cake**_

(Only allowed on birthdays)

_**Firecrackers**_

(Only on holiday's when they are used)

_**Home made explosives**_

(Max I'm not even gonna say it)

_**Confetti**_

(Goes under silly string)

_**Carrots**_

(Rule 14)

**23: hide all art supplies such as paints, pencils and crayons if you want them to last!**

(Just remember that Sunstreaker used to be an artist before the war)

(And he doesn't ask to borrow)

(Or tell you what he's taking)

(School stationary included)

24: Please inform the Autobots if firecrackers are going to be lit on certain days.

(We forgot to do this on Guide Fox)

(They thought it was an attack and sounded the alarm)

25: please inform the Autobots about Halloween at least a week before the date.

(We don't want a repeat of last year)

(Three words)

(Zombies…Red-alert…Alarms)

26: Refrain from using the word offline around the Autobots.

(The last time we did this we were talking to Sam over Mxit)

(He logged out to go to work)

(And one of us happened cry, "aw! Sam's offline!")

(Bumblebee went on a frantic search)

(And when he got hold of him,)

(Refused to let him go for three hours)

27: refrain from using the words "I'm going to kill you!" around the Autobots.

(They take it seriously)

28: Refrain from accusing someone of trying to kill you.

(Again, we got Bumblebee's blaster to our faces)

(And had to explain the sunburn to Ratchet)

**29: When Sunstreaker and Sideswipe give each other the looks, back out of the room slowly and pray that you're not on their hit list.**

30: Don't let Sideswipe and Sunstreaker convince you into helping them do a prank.

(If you are caught, they will deny everything)

(I don't blame them)

(Who likes to spend their weekends in the brig?)

**31: If you prank Ironhide, you're crazy**.

(Or susidal)

(Or prepared and want him to come after you with leftie and Righty, his cannons)

**32: Don't touch Ironhide's cannons**

(He'll use you as target practice)

(Wouldn't surprise us if he suddenly turned into one of the characters from lord of the rings)

(Precious! My precious! Mine!)

33: If Ironhide is in the shooting range, don't go in!

(Last time Billy Warped in)

(It spooked Ironhide who turned towards him)

(Just as his cannon went off)

(Missed him by the hair on his neck)

**34: Do not Sabotage the shooting range**

(Ironhide and Chromia will use you as target practice)

35: A mad femme is crazier than a Decepticon.

(And scarier than one)

**36: Same thing goes for human Girls**

**37: when the girls are PMSing, leave them alone and DO NOT do the following:**

_**Tell them to take a chill pill **_

_(Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Sam, Leo, Skids, Mudflap_)

(Their tempers become worse)

(They begin to plan your humiliation for later)

(And it leaves them in bad moods for the rest of the day)

_**State that their menistration cycle has kicked in**_

_(Ratchet, Wheeljack, Jolt)_

(They'll snap at you and leave you wondering what you said wrong)

(Then burn in embarrassment)

_**State that they are PMSing in front of everyone **_

(Same as above)

_**Call them unicorn's little workers **_

_(Sideswipe, Sunstreaker)_

_**Irritate them**_

(It only pisses them off until they snap)

_**Threaten them **_

(Same as above)

(Ironhide tried it when he wouldn't change into a truck for Charlie)

(They chased him around the base for an hour)

(And shot him in the Aft with his own cannon)

(Ratchet too)

(He got a wrench to the helm)

(A taste of his own medicine!)

38: Touch Jazz's Stereo-system, and you lose a limb!

39: Touch Jazz's CDs and you'll most likely lose your life, or be used as target practice.

40: Go into Wheel jack's lab, you're on your own.

(Ratchet doesn't treat injuries of stupidity)

(They put enough signs there to warn you not to go in)

Optimus chuckled at the list of rules slightly, remembering the memories that came with them, and asked the Major if he could save a copy onto a data pad for the Autobots to read. The major agreed and with in a few minutes the rules were copied over onto a spare disk that was found lying around. Optimus bid Lennox a good day and turned to leave when prowl came into the room, asking about the papers. He handed the pad over to his Second in command and watched as he read through the first few before looking up again.

"I will make more copies of this." Was all he said before he turned and left.


	3. 41 to 60

_**THE TECHNO-ORGANIC'S GUIDE TO NEST BASE**_

_By all current techno organics_

_(Billy, Bella, Jessie, Jacky, Max, Charlie, Maria, Anna, Justin, Lizzy_

**41: if you happen to be in Wheel jack's lab: TOUCH NOTHING!**

(Anna went to fetch Jessie and Jacky's laptop that he agreed to fix for them)

(He invited her in and told her he'd be right with her)

(She leaned against one of his spare time inventions)

(It started beeping)

(Had Wheeljack not covered her from the blast she'd be dead)

42: Do not take an empty box, put a sleeping Charlie in it and place it in the room with the labelling "Unstable belongs to Wheeljack" on it when no-ones looking.

(Especially in the rec. room)

(The kid sleeps like a rock and rolls around all the time)

(The base went into lock-down)

(Everyone panicked each time it wiggled)

(Optimus and Prowl wasn't happy)

43: Do not borrow any of Wheel jack's inventions with out his knowledge.

(All I'm gonna say is it set the school on fire)

(At least it was the day before the summer vacation when it happened)

44: If you see Wheeljack running, try and keep up.

(It usually means some things gone wrong)

**45: If you see Sam, Leo, or Glen outrunning Wheeljack, Run like unicorn is on your ass**!

(Then the shit has hit the fan)

46: if Wheeljack mutters any of the following, get as far away from him as your legs can carry you!

_**OPPS**_

_**It's not supposed to do that **_

_**Everyone who cannot have their limbs repaired once they blow up should leave the room**_

_**That's not right!**_

_**47: Do not tell any of the Autobots about spontaneous Combustion ever again!**_

(They wouldn't leave us alone of for days)

48: when you have a headache do not claim that your head feels like it's going to explode!

(Ratchet will rush you to the med bay!)

49: No one is allowed to dare Anna to project a doorway on a wall and a wall one the real door and bet how many idiots walk into it.

(That hurt you jerks)…Maria

(Although it was funny to see Optimus prime deep in conversation with prowl walk into a wall)

**50: who ever it is, stop switching the Autobots meeting data pads**.

(Although it is funny to see their faces when they realise they're at the wrong meeting)

**51: Don't touch the Data board switches**

(Justin and Max went into what looked like a closet)

(Wanting to see what it did they flick random switches on and off)

(It caused the med bay's lights to flicker on and off)

(And all the computers in hanger 5)

(Where they were busy with a meeting with the president over the web-cams)

**52: Do not let Max near wheel jack's lab**

(He tends to make explosives)

**53: do not let Maria handle any guns **

(She may know how to use them)

(But she scares us with how much she likes to fire them)

54: If you hear a boom coming from the western side of the base, don't panic.

(It means Wheeljack looked at his project funny and it blew up)

**55: If you see Prowl rubbing his forehead, while his optic has a twitch be prepared to jump out of the way when he crashes.**

(Or get squashed under him)

**56: No playing dominos **

(Red alert freaked out when he opened his security doors for an energon break and he saw a long black line leading from the door to around the corner)

(When he stepped, the vibrations knocked over the first piece)

(Chain reaction)

(He set off the alarm thinking he had activated a bomb)

(The world's longest domino record was two pieces away from being broken)

57: the person who gives Darren coffie or anything with caffen in it will be Wheeljack's personal helper for the next three months.

(it Took us 3 FRAGGING HOURS TO GET HIM DOWN FROM THE RAFTERS)

(3 FRAGGING HOURS!)

**58: Same thing goes for suger**

**59: No talking like yoda**

(Aweson, he is)

(causes Prowl to crash, it does)

**60: Do not bug ratchet the hatchet unless you are **

Dieing

Lost a limb

Want to lose your head (human)

Want a new dent (Autobots)


	4. 61 to 74

**The ten organics sat in prowl's office around the laptop. Since the adults had found out about their little set of rules, Prowl had made them sit down each morning in one of the offices and wright out a set of new rules that had to be ready by the end of the week. And none of them liked it. They all sighed as billy sent the last of the rules to the data board and the kids shuffled out of the room.**

_**THE TECHNO-ORGANIC'S GUIDE TO NEST BASE**_

_By all current techno organics_

_(Billy, Bella, Jessie, Jacky, Max, Charlie, Maria, Anna, Justin, Lizzy)_

**61:Ignore rule 60 because if you even have just a little bit of hay fever and you don't tell him, he'll hit you with a wrench.**

**62: And in regards to rule 6: don't change your times when he's not looking.**

(Those of you who do are lucky that he hasn't caught you yet)

**63: No upsetting Titian**

(Maria becomes very upset when she finds him crying)

(This is where rule 53 comes in)

**64: Sanity:**

_**At Lunch Time, Sit In Your Parked Car With Sunglasses on and point a Hair Dryer At Passing Cars. See If They Slow Down.**_

(Actually they speed up to get away from you)

(Prowl was not happy)

_**Page Yourself Over The Intercom. Don't Disguise Your Voice.**_

_(Jessie, Jacky)_

(Sanity tests from Ratchet)

_**Every Time someone asks you to do something, ask If They Want Fries with that.**_

(Galloway's face went blood red)

(We thought his head was gonna pop)

_**When caught sleeping at school/work/wherever you are not supposed to be sleeping, and you are woken up, shout, "AMEN!"**_

(Prowl and Optimus Prime weren't happy to be called in by the school to fetch us)

_**Put Decaf In The Coffee Maker For 3 Weeks. Once everyone has Gotten Over Their Caffeine Addictions, Switch to Espresso.**_

(It took fraging both Ironhide and ratchet to clam Sam down)

_**In the Memo Field Of All Your Checks, Write For Marijuana**_

(No comment)

_**Finish All Your sentences with 'In Accordance With The Prophecy'.**_

(We did this to Preceptor and the demanded to know what the prophecy said)

(Imagine his face when we just turned and walked away)

_**Skip down the hall Rather Than Walk and see how many looks you get.**_

(our sanity levels are questioned enough as it is)

_**Order a Diet Water whenever you go out to eat, with a serious face.**_

(Good times)

_**Specify That Your Drive-through Order Is 'To Go'**_

(Oh Sam, how you humour us)

_**Sing Along At The Opera.**_

_**Put Mosquito Netting Around Your Work Area and Play tropical Sounds All Day.**_

(Or the rec. room for that matter)

(But it was fun!)

_**Five Days In Advance, Tell Your Friends You Can't Attend Their Party because you have a headache.**_

_**When The Money Comes Out The ATM, Scream 'I Won! I Won!'**_

(Good times)

_**When Leaving the Zoo, Start Running towards the Parking lot, Yelling 'Run For Your Lives! They're Loose!'**_

(Poor Red-alert)

_**Tell Your Children Over Dinner, 'Due To The Economy, We Are Going To Have To Let One Of You Go.'**_

_(Will)_

**65: In regards to rule 7; stop coparing Ratchet and docter House!**

(Although it is scary how alike they are)

**66: when on the battlefield, hold your arms and look as week as possible to any of the femmes.**

(they get realy protctive)

(who knew that six femmes could take on an army of 24 without any help**)**

**67:On the battle field, run around with a gun in your hand, yelling 'I need my pills!'**

(You'll get stares from both sides of the track, and then you'll get asked by both sides to slowly put the gun down. Trust us, we did it.)

**68: no speaking whale!**

(it irritats the bots)

**69: Stop coming up with new languages and only letting certain people learn it.**

**70: Do NOT yell "Control, Alt, Delete!"**

(They're computers. Do the math.)

**71: When Life Gives You Questions, Google has Answers.**

**72: don't ask the bots to explain stupid labels to you:**

_**On a Sears hairdryer: Do not use while sleeping. **_

_(But, when else will I be able to do my hair?)_

_**On a bar of Dial soap: "Directions: Use like regular soap." **_

_(Ohhh...see, I thought different soap had different methods of use.)_

_**On Tesco's Tiramisu dessert (printed on bottom): "Do not turn upside down." **_

_(Aww, Damn! Too late!)_

_**On Marks & Spencer Bread Pudding: "Product will be hot after heating."**_

_**On packaging for a Rowenta iron: "Do not iron clothes on body."**_

_(I'd say that method of ironing works very well.)_

_**On Boot's Children Cough Medicine: "Do not drive a car or operate machinery after taking this medication."**_

_(That is correct, we need to stop them five year olds from driving them fancy cars.)_

_**On Nytol Sleep Aid: "Warning: May cause drowsiness." **_

_(Well, isn't that the intention?)_

_**On most brands of Christmas lights: "For indoor or outdoor use only."**_

_(no idea there was an inbetween use.)_

_**On a Japanese food processor: "Not to be used for the other use." **_

_(..no idea what that means..)_

_**On Sunsbury's peanuts: "Warning: contains nuts."**_

_(Go figure...I wanted almonds!)_

_**On a Swedish chainsaw: "Do not attempt to stop chain with your hands." **_

_**On plastic wrapping: "Do not put on head...may result in suffociation."**_

_(But...suffocation is fun!)_

**_73:_Helium**

(red-alert refused to let us on base until it wore off and we could prove that we weren't impersonaters)

(it freaks the bots out to)

**74: Sulfur Hexafluoride**

(same as rule 73)


	5. 7580

_**THE TECHNO-ORGANIC'S GUIDE TO NEST BASE**_

_By all current techno organics_

_(Billy, Bella, Jessie, Jacky, Max, Charlie, Maria, Anna, Justin, Lizzy)_

**75: Yell out a running commentary on everything you're doing. "I'M IN THE HANGAR! NOW I'M IN THE HALLWAY! I'M OUTSIDE PROWL'S OFFICE! NOW I'M GOING IN PROWL'S OFFICE! PROWL IS GLARING AT ME! I'M BACK IN THE HALLWAY NOW! MY AFT REALLY HURTS! NOW I'M JUST STANDING HERE YELLING FOR NO REASON!"**

(Billy, max, jakey, Jessie)

(Ratchet love his sanity tests)

**76: Don't go around the base yelling, "I'm insane!"**

(Everyone glanced in my direction.)… Max

(Prowl glitched, Red Alert glitched…)

(… Ratchet dragged me for a psych test, a mentality test, and kept me for weeks to run more tests.)

(I won't do that again!)

**77: telling Wheeljack about mythical creatures should be avoided**

(This includes the Easterbunny)

**78: tell none of the bots about Santa Claus**

(they think he's a perve)

(red-alert put up more security around the Christmas tree and added camras to our rooms)

**79: the Smurf song is annoying, so don't sing it**

**80: Banned movies on base:**

_**Cars**_

_(the bots can't understand why the cars didn't have an alt form)_

_**Cars 2**_

_(Again they don't have alt forms)_

_(Cars 2 is now also on wheeljack's movies that he cannot watch list)_

_**Spy kids 3**_

_(Same as Spy Kids 1+2)_

_**South Park the movie**_

_(Be aware that Titain and Darren suck up curses like sponges)_

_**Real steel**_

_(its about robots being forced to fight, you do the maths)_

_Mission impossible_

NUMBER 23

300


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's notes_

_I just wanted the readers to know that I am sorry about the lack of updates. I've had a busy life. Between high school and my friends and boyfriend, I haven't had any time to myself._

* * *

><p>Prowl smiled as he read through the latest batch of rules that they had the teens do. The memories of them were both pleasant and processor aches, but for once, the Prixion did not mind the risk of crashing. He let a rare smile grace his facet plates before he read over the rules once more.<p>

_**THE TECHNO-ORGANIC'S GUIDE TO NEST BASE**_

_By all current techno organics_

_(Billy, Bella, Jessie, Jacky, Max, Charlie, Maria, Anna, Justin, Lizzy_

**81:****Whoever said that nothing is impossible has never tried slamming a revolving door**

_(Wheeljack should learn from this)_

_**82:**_** Do not threaten to dissect a human for the sake of Cybertroian science.**

_(Wheeljack, Ratchet)_

**83: humans do not sell any of the Autobots on E-bay, gum-tree or any other sights.**

_(Primus help those who own skids and Mudflap.)_

**84: Do Not Lean on the Doors you won't know when they may open.**

(Our brains are scarred for life after we saw what Ironhide and Chromia were doing)

**85: continued Banned movies list:**

_**Friday the 13**__**th**_

(It gave Darren enough nightmares as it is)

(Red- alert now makes everyone do a mentally test every time Friday is on the 13)

_**The haunting**_

(It's about a house becoming possessive of somebody think for yourself)

_**Dawn of the dead**_

(Red alert glitched, prowl glitched, Optimus doesn't look at things the same way any more)

_**Night of the Living dead**_

(That was just plain creepy)

**86: Do not let Wheeljack watch Reel steel.**

**87: Never ever touch Sunstreaker's paintjob**

(He will kill you)

(Although he screams like a little girl)

**88: Never hide Prowl's data pads.**

(He has trackers on them)

(And he will kill you)

(Or throw you in the Brig)

(Whichever comes first)

**89:Do not hide Prowl and/or Optimus's Data pads in the rafters.**

(They will not find them there)

(Well Prowl Might)

**90: the bird is the word**


	7. Chapter 7

Billy sighed rubbing his optics as he went back to work, his fingers running wildly across the screen as he attempted to finish the home work he had for the weekend. Or at least he tried to finish it, because it was a little hard when some of the bots kept walking in to ask when the next set off rule would be posted.

"Perhaps I should just turn it into a fricken book," he grumbled to himself as he opened the word page containing the latest chapter to the survival guide.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE TECHNO-ORGANIC'S GUIDE TO NEST BASE<strong>_

_By all current techno organics_

_(Billy, Bella, Jessie, Jacky, Max, Charlie, Maria, Anna, Justin, Lizzy)_

**91: Autobot armour + pictures of flowers done in permanent marker=disaster**

(This includes Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide and Prowl)

(By the way it was Jessie that did it)

(Not Darren)

**92: If you ever let Wheeljack watch 'in time again', we WILL KILL YOU!**

(Just know that we are tired of hiding from Wheeljack)

**93: Sabotaging the time tables will not get you out of Ironhide's fitness training.**

**94: Paper planes are forbidden on base**

(Who knew it could take out Ironhide's optic)

**95: In regards to rule 94, so are squeaky toys**

(Roadbuster finally lost it after hearing a squeaky noise for the whole day every time he moved.)

(Turns out Darren left his bathing duck behind)

**96: Buy your own internet if you want to do research**

(Prowl keeps tabs on which sites you go onto)

(Not helpful when you want to hack into something)

**97: Never let the Vetter twins give you lifts to school.**

**98: Never play with a lighter and a can of deodorant.**

(I still say it was fun)...Billy

(You set my hair alight)... Sam

**99: In regards to rule 98, never play with a lighter and a can of deodorant in front of Red-alert.**

(He glitched)

(Then set off the fire alarms)

(I still smell like fire extinguisher foam)...Billy

**100: never hack into the database to see what video games it has**

(Billy, Jessie, Jacky, Max, Justin)


End file.
